


Double Date

by AXEe



Category: Star Trek: Voyager, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: A reader recently commented on one of my fics "I can just see Janeway and Seven on a double date with Alex and Astra", well that got the ol' creative juices flowing, so here we are! Enjoy and don't overthink it too much! :=)





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> A reader recently commented on one of my fics "I can just see Janeway and Seven on a double date with Alex and Astra", well that got the ol' creative juices flowing, so here we are! Enjoy and don't overthink it too much! :=)

******

"Alex!" Astra called impatiently "we're going to be late" she warned.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Alex called back, annoyed "relax, will you?" she sighed as she rounded the corner "if we're running late, you can just fly us there" she reminded her wife.

"I'd rather not break the sound barrier just to be on time for a double date" Astra muttered.

"Where are we going anyway?" Alex wondered as she absently smoothed out her blouse and checked her hair in the mirror by the door.

"I have no idea," Astra admitted "Seven chose" she explained.

"Great" Alex muttered...

******

The restaurant was more like a coffee shop than an actual restaurant, and both Alex and Astra smirked at each other as they sat down opposite Kathryn and Seven.

"Coffee shop, huh?" Alex mused.

"It seemed...fitting," Seven replied "given Kathryn's dependency on caffine" she explained.

"Dependancy?" Kathryn echoed "that's a new one, most people just say I'm out and out addicted to coffee" she remarked.

"You are," Astra stated "of course," she added "so, is Alex"

"Hey!"

Both Seven and Astra smirked at each other.

"Well," Kathryn coughed lightly "shall we, ladies?" she asked as she opened her menu...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> I might expand on this idea later on, probaly using time travel, either GD travel into the future or J/7 travel into the past, we'll see. Either way let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
